


Can I See?

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bisexual! Momotarou, Blow Jobs, Docking, Foreskin Play, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pansexual! Aiichirou, Slight Time Skips, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo is just too curious for his own good, but maybe this time his curiosity leads to something good. Ai's crush on Momo might just be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I See?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as promised on my tumblr, here is some Momotori!  
> (And if you didn't know I had tumblr, I go by the same name there)
> 
> Uh can't say much about the kinks in here, they're not mine, but I figured I'd try it out.
> 
> You'll notice I switch between Aiichirou and Ai, as well as Momotarou and Momo. This is because their names are long and I am lazy. Why did I not use Nitori you ask? Because if I'm writing a fic about Ai, I'mma use his first name.

It was a relatively quiet night in the Samezuka dorms for Aiichirou, and that in itself was some form of miracle; especially since his rambunctious roommate was actually in their room. Not to say that he wasn’t used to Momotarou’s loud and excitable personality, but it was nice to be able to do homework in peace for once.  
            Well, trying to work in peace. It was the fact that his roommate _was_ so quiet that was distracting him from completing his History assignment. The soft sighs and the light sounds of fidgeting were driving him nuts, and he didn’t really understand why. Maybe it was because he noticed Momotarou sneaking glances at him constantly, or maybe it was somehow due to the fact that he had a small crush on the boy that he didn’t want to admit to.  
            It wasn’t as if he was completely in denial about his feelings for the younger boy, but he would never tell a single soul, opting to take his secret to the grave. He may be pansexual, but he was certain that Momotarou was straight-with eyes for Rin’s sister no less. He also whined constantly about how unfair it was that he had to go to an all boy’s school, wishing that Samezuka was a co-ed school. While Aiichirou wouldn’t have minded if Samezuka was co-ed, he was positive that he would have fallen for Momo anyway, regardless of any cute girls that he might have known.  
            After about another half hour of looks and fidgeting from Momotarou, Ai put his pen down and turned to face the redhead. “Is there something I can try and help you with, Momo-kun? A part of your homework you don’t understand maybe?”  
            Momotarou, who had been trying to not look at the silver haired boy, jolted in his seat. He slowly turned to give a sheepish look to the older boy. “Um, no...not homework. I’ve done that already, Nitori-senpai.”  
            “Something not school related then?” Aiichirou didn’t know if it was something he could actually help with, but he would certainly try if he could.  
            Momo look down at the ground, fidgeting again. “I’m just a little curious about something....”  
          “Is it something I can help you with? I might not know a lot of things, but if I can help somehow, then I will.”  
            Momotarou refused to look at him; another strange thing for Ai to see. “A-Actually it’s about you.”  
            Aiichirou was a little taken aback. “You’re curious about something to do with me?” Momotarou nodded, still not looking at his upperclassman. “Well, then ask away. I’m sure I can tell you what you need to know.”  
            Momotarou quickly looked up at Aiichirou before shaking his head, blushing lightly and looking away again. “You’ll get mad, and then you’ll hate me and want to switch rooms.”  
            “Momo-kun, I’m sure whatever it is you’re curious about, it won’t make me hate you. I promise I won’t switch rooms either.”  
            Finally, the redhead looked at him. “You promise?”  
            “Promise! Now ask away, and I’ll do my best to answer your question as completely as possible.”  
            Momotarou started fidgeting again. “I was curious about...why your dick looks different than everyone else’s.”  
            Whatever Aiichirou was expecting his younger roommate to ask, that wasn’t it. He felt heat rushing up to his face. “W-What!?”  
            Momo seemed to be mostly over his initial shyness. “I’ve seen practically everyone on the team naked, and I noticed that your dick looks different. Why is that?”  
            Aiichirou was positive his face was as red as Rin’s hair, “Why do you even want to know that, and why are you looking at other people’s penises!?” He screeched.   
            The redhead pouted. “It’s not like I’m staring! I just kind of notice out of the corner of my eye. Like how huge Yamazaki-senpai is, or that Rin-senpai is clean shaven and a little above average.”  
            Ai was sure his head was going to explode from how scarlet his face was. “I didn’t need to know that!”  
            “Sorry sorry, but you said you’d answer! So why does yours look different?”  
            Looking at Momotarou in the eye might have been a mistake. He looked so curious and excited about the answer his senpai could give him. He did say he’d answer, so pushing past his embarrassment as best as he could, he turned back towards his desk a little. “I’m not circumcised.”  
            “Oh! I didn’t think people were uncircumcised in this day and age.”  
            Aiichirou couldn’t believe he was even having this conversation with anyone, let alone Momo who he was crushing on. “Well my parents are a bit traditional and were against the idea.”  
            “That makes sense! Thanks for telling me!” There was a pause, a rather uncomfortable bit of silence for Aiichirou who wanted nothing more than to die in a hole at the moment. It was Momotarou’s next question, however, that made him lose any bit of internal serenity he had left. “Can I see?”  
            “ _Why?!_ ” Aiichirou’s tone was more like a high pitched shriek than the slightly annoyed yell he intended. “I thought you said you already saw it in the locker room!”  
            “I only kind of saw it! I wanna get a better look! I’ve never known someone that wasn’t cut before, and it’s not the same looking it up on the internet! Please senpai!?”  
            Ai hid his face in his hands and completely turned away from his underclassman. He didn’t even know how it was possible for anyone to be this embarrassed, but here he was, wishing he would just sink into the floor and disappear. The guy he’s got a huge crush on is asking to see his dick. What was he suppose to make of that? He figured it was just due to the fact that Momotarou’s curiosity was getting the better of him, but he still kind of wished there was something a little more to it.  
            “Senpai! Please Senpai? I promise I won’t bug you again about _anything_ for a week! Senpai? Two weeks? A month! I will be quiet and not ask anything of you for a month if you show me. Please!?!”  
            Aiichirou sighed and gave up. It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal, especially since they were both boys and technically Momo had already seen him naked a lot in the locker room. “Fine, but just a quick look, okay?”  
            “Uwah, thank you senpai! You’re the best!”  
            Ai ignored the weird feeling he got for being thanked for showing his dick to another-straight-guy, and took a deep breath before pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to show Momotarou his limp cock. Momo rolled his chair over a little closer to get a better look. His eyes were practically shining with interest. Aiichirou had to look away from the other boy looking so intently at him. “W-Why do you even want to see another guy’s penis, Momo-kun? I figured a straight guy would be appalled by another dick.”  
            Momotarou’s attention strayed from Aiichirou’s crotch to his face. “I don’t remember ever saying I was straight.”  
            Ai flushed. “I-I thought, because of Rin-senpai’s sister...and you’re always complaining about the lack of girls.”  
            “Mmm well it’s true I like girls the best, but I like guys too. Especially guys that are as cute as you, senpai.”  
            Aiichirou didn’t think he could get any redder. “W-What are you saying!?”  
            Momo stood up and put his hands on Aiichirou’s shoulders. “I’m saying I think you’re pretty cute. Maybe even cuter than Gou-chan.”  
            Aiichirou didn’t really know how to respond to that information. “I-I...Thank you?”  
            Momotarou smiled that cute, goofy smile that made Aiichirou melt inside. “You’re welcome senpai!”  
            The sudden confession almost made Ai forget that he was standing with his pants and boxers halfway down his legs, dick still exposed. “Um...can I pull my pants back up now?”  
            Momotarou seemed to have forgotten what they were doing as well, looking down at his senpai’s dick before looking back up at his face. “S-Sure. Thank you for indulging me, Nitori-senpai.”  
            Aiichirou quickly pulled up his pants and sat back down to finish off his homework. Now, having his curiosity satisfied, Momo started goofing off with the stag beetles and army men on his desk. Ai could only smile and shake his head.

 

            It was two weeks later before Aiichirou noticed something was up with his roommate. Momotarou had barely been staying in their room-save to sleep-and when they had practice, he completely avoided the shorter male like the plague. When he did absolutely have to interact with Aiichirou, he muttered his words and wouldn’t look at him in the face.  
            After a few more days, Aiichirou decided to ambush Momotarou when he came back to their room. He didn’t like staying up late when he had school the next day, but it couldn’t be helped. He couldn’t handle being ignored and avoided, especially by someone he liked. He waited until Momo snuck back into the room that night. He was sitting by his desk and flicked on the small lamp once Momotarou had locked the door, a stern look on his face.  
            The younger’s eyes widened and he turned to leave, but Aiichirou quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. “Why have you been avoiding me?” He felt like he was going to cry.  
“Did I do something wrong?”  
            Momotarou seemed to notice his distress and let go of the lock, turning to the silver haired male. “No, it’s not your fault!”  
            “Then why have you been coming back late? Why do you run away when I come near you? Why-”  
            His last question was interrupted by lips pressing a little too hard against his. Momo pulled back with his face flushed. “I-I realized that I really, really liked you but I didn’t know how you would react.” He spoke quickly, almost too quickly for Ai to understand. “Please don’t hate me, Nitori-senpai!”  
            The redhead was shaking ever so slightly, so scared of being rejected and scorned. Aiichirou placed a hand on Momotarou’s cheek and lightly kissed his lips. “I could never hate you, Momo-kun.”  
            “Nitori-senpai? What-”  
           Aiichirou placed a finger on Momotarou’s lips. “Aiichirou is fine, or even Ai.” He kissed Momotarou’s cheek. “I like you too, Momo-kun.”  
            He put his hand down so he could let Momotarou respond. He just stood there, gaping at Aiichirou before he got his sense about him. “T-Then please go out with me, senpai!”  
            “I’d love to.”  
            They kissed once more, gentler than the first, but harder than the second. When they pulled back, they bid each other goodnight and crawled into bed. Aiichirou wished Momotarou would have stayed down and slept in his bed, but it was only their first ten minutes of being a couple, so it could wait until another time.

 

            Two months had gone by since Ai and Momo had started dating. The team was told almost right away because Momotarou was excited to have a cute boyfriend, and everyone congratulated them. Rin gave them a slightly stern talking to about not letting their relationship affect practice or they’d be in trouble, but he was still happy for them.  
            They had gradually gotten a lot more comfortable being with each other as time went on. They started by sharing a bed once in a while, which soon turned into sharing Aiichirou’s bed every night. Their light kisses turned to make out session and hands roaming, but never going below the belt. Tonight wasn’t much different; Momotarou had Aiichirou pressed against a wall in their room, kissing him with so much passion that Ai had a hard time catching up. It wasn’t until Momotarou’s hips rolled against Aiichirou’s that things changed. They paused for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes for any hesitation before carrying on where they left off, hips creating a delicious friction neither of them had experienced before.  
            They kissed and rocked against each other until Aiichirou came, clenching onto Momotarou’s shoulders and gasping out his name. Momo followed shortly after, unable to hold back at the sound of his name coming out of Aiichirou’s mouth like that.  
            They held onto each other, not moving for a while as they calmed down a bit. Aiichirou blushed and pushed away from the wall to get changed into clean boxers. As he was changing, Momo came up behind him and kissed his neck lightly. “That was amazing.”  
            Ai hummed in response, content feeling still coursing through him. “I liked it too.”  
            Momotarou hugged him tightly and put his head on Aiichirou’s shoulder. “Could we do that again sometime soon?”  
            Ai nodded. “I definitely think we can do that again soon, very soon.”  
            He finished getting dressed for bed, and Momo did the same. They kissed on the bottom bunk for a while before cuddling against each other and falling into a blissful slumber.

 

            Making each other cum wasn’t something they did all the time, opting to just make out and cuddle most of the time. On the occasions they did, they always did it between layers of clothes. It had progressed some from simply rolling hips to some rubbing with hands. Ai would be lying if he said he didn’t want to go further, much further, but he didn’t want to push Momo into anything he wasn’t ready for.  
            Momotarou burst into the room, excited look on his face and magazine clutched in his hand. “Ai, look!”  
            He held the magazine up so Aiichirou could read the cover. He was rather taken aback by the fact it was a gay porn magazine. “Where did you get that?”  
            “From a friend, doesn’t matter. Look!” He flipped open a page to where one of the porn models was stretching his foreskin and looking at the camera dead on. “This article talks about ways to involve foreskin in some really sexy play!”  
            “I-I see.” Aiichirou didn’t know how to react to Momo’s interest in foreskin; he just took it as one of his strange quirks.  
            Momotarou tossed the magazine over onto his desk and grabbed Aiichirou’s hands. “Can we try some?”  
            “Some of what?”  
            “Foreskin play!”  
            Momo was completely unabashed at his own words, looking excitedly at his lover. Aiichirou mulled the idea over in his head. He had just been thinking about doing more with Momotarou anyway, so maybe it wouldn’t be that bad; he might even enjoy himself. He nodded and Momotarou cheered, pulling him into a kiss. They let their tongues explore the other’s mouth for a while, lightly touching each other everywhere they could; arms, chest, sides, and hips. Before long, Momo was tugging at Aiichirou’s waistband. “You sure it’s okay?”  
            Aiichirou didn’t give a verbal response, just slid his pants and boxers down to his ankles before stepping out of them. He blushed a bit, standing half naked in front of Momotarou. His boyfriend’s attention drifted from his face down to his uncut cock. It twitched and Momotarou wasted no time in shucking off his own pants and underwear.  
            Now Aiichirou hadn’t seen Momotarou naked before, always being on his best behaviour and not letting his eyes stray in the locker room. He was big-bigger than expected-and clean cut like he knew Momo would be.  
            Momotarou looked at Aiichirou to make absolutely sure it was okay before reaching out and gripping onto his dick. Ai let out a light gasp at the feeling of Momo’s hand on him. He clutched on to his boyfriend’s arms tightly, unsure what Momotarou had in mind.  
            Momo trailed his fingers up and down Ai’s semi-erect cock. When he got to the tip, he fingered around the head, inside the foreskin. Aiichirou whimpered at the feeling, “It’s so soft under here.” Momotarou thumbed the head before dipping his fingers under the foreskin once more. Aiichirou didn’t want Momo to be left out in feeling pleasure, and mustered up the courage to start stroking the younger’s dick. Momotarou hummed in appreciation, leaning forward a bit to capture Ai’s lips with his own. They built up a nice slow pace, with Momo altering between fingering the inside of his foreskin, and stroking his cock.  
            “Can I try something else?”  
            Aiichirou just nodded and pulled Momotarou back into another kiss. He couldn’t get enough of the other’s mouth against his own, or Momo’s tongue sliding against his. Momotarou shifted closer, moving his other hand off Aiichirou’s hip, and moved Ai’s hand off his achingly hard erection. He slid his cock against Ai’s, creating a sensation that Aiichirou knew he was going to savour.  
            Momo broke their kiss to look down at their cocks rubbing against each other. He furrowed his brow lightly in concentration, touching the tips of their dicks together. Ai was going to ask what he was doing, but then Momotarou moved his foreskin up and onto his own cock, and Ai trembled against him. Momo’s hard dick was beside his, cocooned in Ai’s foreskin.  
            Aiichirou wished they were against a wall or a desk or something, because he was unsure whether he could continue standing up for long. He gripped tightly onto Momo and pressed kisses anywhere he could.  
            It wasn’t too long before Momo’s breath hitched and he started to quicken his pace. He came with a groan, shuttering against Aiichirou. He pulled his softening cock away from Ai’s still erect one, watching his own cum spill out from Ai’s foreskin. He licked his lips and knelt down. “This okay?”  
            Ai looked down at his lover, kneeling down in front of his erection. He nodded his head, unable to focus enough thought into forming coherent words. Momotarou leaned forward and licked from base to tip, getting use to the taste. He didn’t mind the taste at all and proceeded to run his tongue under his lover’s foreskin, licking up his own cum; which he noted had a vastly different flavour than Aiichirou’s cock. He wondered if Ai’s cum would taste the same as his cock, or if it would be more like his own cum. He was eager to find out, and stuffed the head of Ai’s covered cock in his mouth.  
            Aiichirou yelped, and pulled back. “Teeth!”  
            “Sorry!” Momo kissed the tip before slowly putting Ai’s cock into his mouth, minding his teeth as he did. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, concentrating on not accidentally biting down. Aiichirou lightly gripped his hair and moaned out lowly, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s mouth on his cock.  
            What undid Ai in the end was opening his eyes and looking down at Momotarou working on his cock. The younger teen seemed to notice eyes watching him and golden eyes gazed up to meet teal ones. With a little half smile Momo pulled back and gripped the edge of Aiichirou’s foreskin with his lips, and tugged at it.  
            Ai came with a shaky moan, tightening his grip on Momotarou’s hair. Momotarou kept his mouth open and let Aiichirou’s cum splash into his mouth; though most of it ended up on his face. When Aiichirou finally let go of his hair, he flopped down on his butt and grinned up at his lover. “That was so incredible! You’re incredible!”  
            Aiichirou smiled down at Momotarou before noticing the mess that was all over his face. He quickly grabbed a towel and wiped his cum off Momo’s face. Momotarou gave him his normal blissed out, dopey grin before pulled Ai onto his lap. The couple kissed for a while, slowly and gently, in no rush to move or do anything else for that matter.  
            Eventually, the pair got up and used some wet wipes-one that Aiichirou had bought for this exact reason-to clean up a bit better. They got dressed in some boxers and curled up against each other in the lower bunk. “Did you like it?”  
            The question was laced with a bit of nervousness. Momotarou didn’t want to do anything that Aiichirou didn’t like, and being more forward in their love making was one of the big ones. Ai kissed him lightly. “I did like it. Your mouth is amazing.”  
            Momotarou smiled and pulled the smaller boy closer, nuzzling against his neck.

 

            It was another month of hand jobs, blow jobs and some foreskin play before they moved on to the next level of their intimate activities. They learned Aiichirou was much better at giving head than Momotarou was, especially since he had next to no gag reflex; but that definitely didn’t stop Momo from going down on his lover and trying to get better.  
            Aiichirou was the one to suggest that they have penetrative sex, but Momotarou was the one who seemed the most excited. He took care of buying condoms and lube, stashing the bag under their shared bed for when the time was right. They decided not to do anything until they knew there wouldn’t be swim practice the next day.  
            So there they were sitting on the bottom bunk completely naked, unsure of who should top, or how to even make the next move. Momotarou grabbed the bottle of lube and looked at his older boyfriend. “Can I?”  
            Ai nodded, laying down and spreading his legs. He grabbed a pillow and hid his face in it, not wanting Momo to see it face as he prepped him. He heard the lube bottle open and he tensed. It was one thing to think about having something in your ass; it was another to be waiting for something to slip inside. He let out a grunt at the first finger entering him.  
            “Is that okay?”  
            He could tell from his tone that Momotarou was worried, so he just gave a thumbs up and continued to clutch the pillow. Momo moved the finger inside him slowly, taking time before he added another one. It was uncomfortable, causing Aiichirou to squirm, but not completely painful. Momotarou stopped and constantly asked if he was okay; he always got a muffled yes or a thumbs up if Aiichirou didn’t think his voice wouldn’t shake. He wanted to do this; it was just going to take some time to get use to the feeling.  
            At three fingers, he let out a pained sound, and Momotarou completely drew back. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  
            Aiichirou blinked back tears before lifting the pillow off his face. “Yes, it hurt a bit, and yes I’m okay. Keep going.”  
            Momo furrowed his brow, wanting to keep going but not wanting to hurt Ai anymore then he had. An idea popped into his mind, and he leaned down, taking the head of Aiichirou’s nearly limp cock in his mouth. He smiled a bit as he heard Ai gasp at the feeling before inserting two fingers back inside his lover. He took more time, added more lube, and then he was eventually able to get three fingers inside. He thrust them in and out; continuing to suck on Ai’s now leaking erection. He moved his fingers in deeper and then nearly choked as Aiichirou bucked upwards with a moan.  
            He pulled back; ready to ask if the smaller male was alright. He didn’t get a chance, as Aiichirou gripped his hair and pulled his mouth back to his cock. “God Momo, please keep going!”  
            The pillow was now gone from Ai’s face so Momo could see all the cute faces he would make. Momo did as asked, occasionally brushing that spot and making Aiichirou moan loudly. Finally, Momotarou couldn’t wait any longer and pulled back, reaching for the condom. His lube slick hands fumbled the packaging, unable to grasp it to get it open. Ai reached up and opened it for him, settling back into his earlier position. Momo struggled to get the condom on, and then realized his put it on the wrong way. He flushed and took it off his cock before reaching for another one. By this point, Aiichirou sat up and started helping. He opened another wrapper and looked to make sure it was the right side before rolling it down his boyfriends cock. He pecked Momo’s lips quickly before laying back down once more.  
            Momo lubed up his cock, stroking it a little more to get it back up to full hardness, before lining it up against Ai’s twitching hole. He went slowly, but it still hurt Aiichirou none the less. Tears welled up in his eyes and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out. Momotarou leaned down and kissed at Ai’s jaw line and chest; trying to take his mind off being penetrated. The redhead stopped halfway and let Aiichirou adjust to the feeling of being filled. He rubbed his boyfriend’s hips, hoping it would help ease the pain a little bit.  
            Momotarou moved once Ai stopped sniffling and he was given the okay. It was only short and slow thrusts, but the tight heat of his lover’s hole was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt. It was due to this incredible feeling and watching the cute pleasured expressions on his lover’s face that Momotarou came much sooner than expected. He’d barely gotten his whole length completely inside Aiichirou before he came with a moan of Ai’s name.  
            He pulled out and flopped down beside Aiichirou, snuggling against him. “That was the most wonderful feeling in the world!”  
            When his lover didn’t answer, he took a good look at the silver haired teen and noticed that Ai hadn’t cum. Aiichirou was staring at the top bunk, and not at him. “Ai...I’m sorry. I wanted to make you feel good too.”  
            It took a while, but Aiichirou finally looked at him. “I did feel good; it was just kind of over too soon.”  
            Momotarou pouted lightly, a little ashamed of himself for getting off so quickly and leaving his boyfriend achingly hard. He thought about it for a moment longer before a brilliant idea came to mind. “Do me then!”  
            Ai wasn’t expecting the sudden suggestion, and looked at Momo in shock. “You want me to put mine in you?”  
            “Yeah, why not? We’re both guys, and we should both be able to experience the same pleasure.” He rolled over on his back and spread his legs, grinning at his lover. “So come on! Let’s do it!”  
            Aiichirou sat there stunned for a few moments more before crawling in between the younger’s legs. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on first, deciding to do it now before his hands got too slick. He grabbed the bottle of lube, which was half empty now, and coated his fingers. He went as slow as Momo had, taking time to spread lube inside Momo’s hole. He seemed to be taking it a lot better than Ai had, moaning and whimpering at the feeling, but no tears or pained cries. Aiichirou had a feeling it had something to do with the fact he already came, and maybe the fact that he wasn’t so tense.  
            Ai had three fingers scissoring inside Momotarou in no time. He enjoyed all the little sounds Momo was making, along with the adorable expressions that came across his face. He pulled his fingers out, earning a whimper from the boy beneath him. He moved up to kiss Momo on the lips quickly before lubing up his own cock and pushing in. He was definitely smaller than Momo, but it still took some time for Momotarou to adjust to the sensation of being filled by his lover’s cock.  
            Soon Aiichirou was thrusting into Momo, faster than the younger had gotten with him. He held off longer than the redhead, but not by much; the heat and the sounds were too much. He came with a gasp, shaky arms barely holding himself up above Momo. When he was finished, he pulled back and got up to dispose of his condom, then quickly going back to take Momo’s condom off; which the younger had completely forgotten about. When Aiichirou came back to bed, Momotarou pulled him into a tight embrace. “Better?”  
            Ai kissed his lover softly. “Much.”  
            They lay beside each other on the bed and kissed for a while before Aiichirou felt something hard poke against his stomach. “Hey Ai?”  
            “Yes, Momo?”  
            He gazed into honey colored eyes, full of love and adoration. “Can I see your sexy faces one more time?”  
            Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that night.  
           

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shitty ending is shit. I will one day learn how to end fics well, I promise!
> 
> Like always, comments and kudos always appreciated. It lets me know if I'm doing alright or if I am just in fact Free! trash. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
